


Зелье от головной боли

by Nia1R



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23197138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nia1R/pseuds/Nia1R
Summary: Ты же не болен. Зачем вызывать колдомедика на дом?
Relationships: Ernie Macmillan/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 6





	Зелье от головной боли

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на зфб-2020 для команды WTF Heartaches 2020

— Ты принес зелье? — спросил Драко требовательно, как только Эрни вышел из камина, отряхнув золу с волос. — У меня жуткая мигрень, а мне к вечеру надо в Манчестер, давать экспертную оценку фамильному серебру Селвинов.

— И тебе привет, — фыркнул Эрни. Он поставил сумку со склянками на журнальный столик и снял дорожное пальто. Окинул задернутые портьеры на окнах недовольным взглядом и заметил: — Ты бы попробовал выходить на улицу для разнообразия. Гулять. Сразу бы головная боль прошла.

— Я выхожу, — соврал Драко. — На работу.

— Да что ты? — улыбнулся Эрни. Драко смущенно вспыхнул и отвернулся. Эрни никогда не отчитывал — не в его стиле, — но эта проницательная улыбка иногда просто обезоруживала. — А я-то думал, ты перемещаешься только камином.

— Макмиллан, не играй в мамочку, отдай зелье, — произнес Драко вкрадчиво, а сам подумал с надеждой — заметит или нет? В идеале — отсутствие кольца. Вторично — расстегнутый до последней пуговицы воротник пижамной кофты, бутылку эльфийского полусладкого и два бокала на каминной полке.

— У тебя аллергия на пыль, — сказал Эрни со вздохом, достал из сумки пузырек и подошел, встав прямо над развалившимся на диване Драко. Черт. Кажется, не заметил. — Зелье только снимет симптомы. Тебе помогут свежий воздух и смена обстановки.

— Тогда нам надо в Италию. Вилла на побережье, море, твой обожаемый свежий воздух и хорошее вино, — пожал плечами Драко, с удовольствием представив это. Эрни наверняка покроется ровным золотистым загаром — кожа у него не такая нежная, как у Драко. Будет ворчать, что волосы вьются от соленой морской воды, носить забавную соломенную шляпу и маггловские солнцезащитные очки. И ехидно смеяться над обгоревшим носом Драко он тоже будет.

— Что, прости? — переспросил Эрни, удивленно приподняв брови.

— Поеду, говорю, — нехотя поправился Драко, — в Италию. Здоровье лечить.

— Ты не болен, — напомнил Эрни насмешливо, отвлекшись на этикетку. Бегло прочитал состав, который и так наверняка знал наизусть, и кинул склянку в корзинку для писем. — Ты просто ипохондрик.

— Болен, — огрызнулся Драко беззлобно. — Вызвал же тебя...

— Ты меня стабильно четыре раза в неделю вызываешь, — закатил глаза Эрни, — как шлюху. Дорогую, причем. Ты в курсе, что платишь в Мунго по семь галлеонов за полчаса?

— Сколько? — Драко поднял голову с диванной подушки, изобразив возмущение. Да хоть десять. Хоть, мать твою, пятьдесят. — Было же три?

— Три платят за вызов по острой боли, — терпеливо объяснил Эрни, опустившись на диван — Драко пришлось подобрать ноги, чтобы освободить место. — А ты заказываешь сиделку. Не рановато ли?

— Только не говори, что лучше бы ставил уколы в престарелые задницы, — протянул Драко ядовито, легонько пнув его в бок.

— Не говорю, — краем губ улыбнулся Эрни.

Какое-то время они сидели в странном напряженном молчании.

Драко ждал удобного момента и подбирал слова, но все звучало посредственно и глупо даже у него в голове.

— Нет кольца, — вдруг обронил Эрни тихо.

Драко невольно вздрогнул, очнувшись, и хрипло переспросил:

— Что?

— Кольца нет, — Эрни по-прежнему смотрел в сторону, но Драко заметил, как нервно тот покусывал губу. — Отдал на чистку гоблинам?

— Я развелся.

Вот и все.

Ничего сложного, никаких вымученных лишних слов. Только чувство громадного облегчения и легкой эйфории — потому что больше ничего не добавишь. Больше не нужно ждать гребаного момента истины.

— Ого, — на лице Эрни ни один мускул не дрогнул. — Сочувствую, что ли.

— Брось, — усмехнулся Драко. — Мы с ней за два года после свадьбы виделись всего раз — на похоронах прабабки Гринграсс. Астория во Франции, я здесь. Давно надо было...

— Давно, — согласился вдруг Эрни и резко обернулся. Драко растерялся: никогда еще не видел столько обиды в светлых голубых глазах. — Эльфийское полусладкое для меня поставил?

— Для нас, — поправил Драко и неуверенно усмехнулся.

— И нанял до конца рабочего дня, — раздраженно выплюнул Эрни. — Шутки шутками, но ты купить меня решил?.. Совсем умом тронулся?

— Я хотел дать тебе отдых от работы, — вполголоса оправдался Драко, похолодев. Вот, значит, как это выглядело со стороны. Безвкусно и жалко — трусливая попытка привязать за несколько золотых монет. — Ты же носа из Мунго не показываешь.

— Ты действительно не умеешь по-другому? — с укором протянул Эрни. Драко опустил голову, и Эрни, смягчившись, произнес уже спокойней и тише: — Да чего ты так сильно боишься? — он осторожно поправил загнувшуюся штанину Драко и с нажимом растер след от тугой резинки на его лодыжке.

Драко и так жалел об упущенных шансах. Но от этого простого как три кната жеста вдруг нестерпимо закололо в груди и захотелось вернуться назад во времени. Сказать “нет” в ответ на равнодушное “да” Астории у алтаря.

— Ничего, — сказал Драко, поморщившись, — не боюсь.

— Боишься, я не приду без денег? Откажусь, если позовешь на свидание?.. — Эрни запнулся, вскинув больной отчаянный взгляд, и убрал руку. — Или что с разводом поторопился?

— Я не желаю о разводе, — вскинулся Драко и сел рядом, спустив ноги с дивана. Взъерошил волосы пальцами, искоса глянув на Эрни. К черту. Либо сказать вслух, либо слететь с катушек, окончательно задохнуться в пыли, страхах и жалости к себе. Драко произнес сквозь ком в горле: — Да. Я чертовски боюсь. Когда думаю, что это у нас... не по-настоящему.

— Ты не по-настоящему берешь мой член в рот? — уточнил Эрни серьезно, и Драко бросило в жар. Эрни еще в школе запросто, как "доброе утро", говорил жутко смущающие вещи. — Не по-настоящему кончаешь, когда я тебя трогаю? Не по-настоящему улыбаешься, когда я тебя целу...

— Хватит, — попросил Драко, окончательно смутившись. — Ты понял, о чем я.

— Пока я понял только, что ты дурак.

Эрни повернул Драко за подбородок и долго, с чувством поцеловал.

— Ты улыбаешься, — заметил хрипло, отстранившись и посмотрев на его губы. Погладил большим пальцем ямку на подбородке Драко и усмехнулся. — Наверное, потому что голова прошла?

Драко едва его расслышал. В ушах зашумела кровь, сердце, как бешеное, застучало в груди. И почему его так вело от запаха Эрни? Всего лишь смесь лекарственных трав и курительного табака.

— Издеваешься? — еле выдавил Драко. Отстранил руку Эрни и забрался к нему на колени, вернув поцелуй. Провел языком по горьким губам и запустил пальцы в мягкие волосы, прижавшись теснее.

Что беззастенчиво ерзает и трется пахом о подставленную ладонь, Драко понял, только когда Эрни крупно вздрогнул всем телом и нетерпеливо пробормотал:

— Нет, так дело не пойдет…

Эрни приподнял Драко и стянул с него пижамные штаны вместе с трусами. Плюнул на ладонь и осторожно обхватил окрепший член, растерев слюну от яиц к открывшейся головке.

Драко уязвимо вздрогнул, прижавшись лбом к подбородку Эрни. И смотрел, как завороженный, на пальцы, уверенно заскользившие по стояку.

— Эй, погоди, Драко, стой, — Эрни мягко коснулся губами его виска и сильнее сжал член у основания. Драко шумно втянул носом воздух, разочарованно и обиженно застонав. Еще бы немного. Совсем чуть-чуть. — Не так быстро, ладно?.. Я тоже соскучился.

Эрни еле-еле дернул свободной рукой пряжку ремня, ругнувшись вполголоса. Нехарактерно резко и нервно, растеряв привычное хладнокровие. Драко опомнился и помог: суетливо вытянул ремень из шлевок и расстегнул тугие пуговицы на форменных брюках.

— Спасибо, — криво улыбнулся Эрни. За бедра потянул Драко ближе и потерся своим стояком о его сквозь тонкую ткань трусов. Облизал губы и уточнил дрогнувшим голосом: — Как, по-твоему? Мы прикидываемся или это по-настоящему?..

Драко поцеловал Эрни вместо ответа.

Просунул руку между их животами, оттянул резинку трусов и осторожно обхватил оба члена. Нескладно провел ладонью вверх-вниз, растер теплую смазку по головке Эрни, легонько помассировал яйца. Переборов смущение, прервал поцелуй, стряхнув непослушные волосы со лба, и замер — Эрни смотрел широко распахнутыми глазами, едва дыша. Неужели его так завела инициатива, которую Драко никогда раньше не проявлял?

— Продолжай, — попросил Эрни тихо, сглотнув. — Драко, пожалуйста…

Драко кивнул и увереннее задвигал рукой.

Потому что не простил бы себе остановки. Даже из-за смущения или страха, будто делает все неправильно. Только не после тихого, с мольбой в тоне, “пожалуйста”. Не после тяжелого, возбужденного дыхания Эрни и завороженного взгляда, сказавшего громче любых слов: “Ты нужен. По-настоящему, блядь, нужен”.

Драко вдруг вспомнил.

Судьбоносный прием у тетушки Розье, с которой они состояли в запутанном и дальнем родстве. Драко и Эрни сбежали на балкон почти в самом начале танцевальной части, на тот момент став лишь приятелями по несчастью — оба танцевали ужасно и обоих освободили от вальсирования по негодности. Эрни со смаком раскуривал трубку, прислонившись к перилам. Драко просто вышел за компанию, но, ободренный талантом Эрни слушать с неподдельным участием, через пять минут уже беззастенчиво жаловался на вечную скуку.

— Займись чем-нибудь, что приносит тебе удовольствие. Отнесись к этому, как к профессии, составь рабочий график, — посоветовал Эрни, выпустив неровное колечко дыма в воздух. Улыбнулся и добавил в ответ на скептический смешок Драко: — Ты удивишься, но это помогает. От скуки уж точно. Мне вот действительно нравится лечить людей. И я чувствую себя нужным… Ты же тоже хочешь чувствовать себя нужным?

— Сомневаюсь, что кому-то могу понадобиться, — хмыкнул Драко недоверчиво.

— Ты же вроде неплохо разбираешься в антиквариате? — прищурился Эрни.

— Ну да, — удивился Драко. — А что, есть такая профессия — любить старинные вещи?

Эрни рассмеялся. И тогда впервые взглянул так. Будто Драко действительно стоил больше, чем думал.

Драко улыбнулся — воспоминание нравилось ему сильнее, чем первый полет на метле или первое Рождество в Хогвартсе. Пожалуй, с этим воспоминанием он мог бы вызывать патронуса.

— Ты снова улыбаешься, — хрипло произнес Эрни, опустив ладонь на руку Драко и задав другой темп — медленный, вдумчивый. Драко выгнулся и застонал, когда Эрни прикусил чувствительное место под ухом и горячо прошептал: — Я люблю, когда ты улыбаешься.

На глаза выступили жгучие слезы. “Сомневаюсь, что я могу кому-нибудь понадобиться”, — упрямо сказал Драко больше полутора лет назад. Разочарованный, сбитый с толку невкусной, пресной жизнью.

Но понадобился.

Драко продержался еще несколько секунд, прежде чем кончил, забрызгав живот и бедра. Уткнулся лбом в плечо Эрни и влажной от спермы рукой помог ему дойти следом.

— Вилла, говоришь? — спросил Эрни, отдышавшись, и погладил Драко по волосам. — В Италии. И вино хорошее... И ты даже на улицу будешь выползать?

— Угу, — Драко фыркнул. Эрни точно его выставит на улицу. И даже пляжный зонт может вручить, не побоявшись мести.

— А меня в качестве сиделки наймешь? — уточнил Эрни ехидно.

— Зачем мне сиделка, я же не болен, — пробурчал Драко, не поднимая головы от плеча Эрни и продолжая украдкой улыбаться. — Отпуск возьмешь. Съездим, сменим обстановку, Макмиллан. Как нормальные, здоровые люди.


End file.
